


槲寄生与炸鸡的兼容性测试

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*TCC师兄弟，已交往设定*换了文风的圣诞短打小甜饼





	槲寄生与炸鸡的兼容性测试

金博洋有时候觉得他的男朋友总是会在很奇怪的地方异常执着且不懂变通。 

 

“圣诞节怎么能没有槲寄生？” 

 

羽生结弦穿着一件圣诞毛衣——金博洋发自内心地觉得他并不适合这种大红大绿的配色但是实在懒得管他——站在休息室的壁炉前慷慨激昂地发表他对圣诞节装饰的看法。 

 

羽生得到的回应是他的小朋友在沙发上懒洋洋地翻了个身，并且无情地指出：“不要装出一副你过去二十多个圣诞节都是在槲寄生的陪伴下度过的样子，要不是费尔南德兹的ins我怀疑你都不知道这个词怎么拼。” 

 

羽生结弦当即从手机上找出翻译一个字母一个字母地念给他听。 

 

饶了我吧，金博洋把自己埋在抱枕里，他对圣诞节没什么特别观感，既然连带着brian都一起放假了，他觉得他们两个“留守儿童”点份炸鸡回来吃就不错了，如果羽生真的那么需要节日气氛他会让外卖再送一盘饺子。 

 

羽生坐过来，仗着这间休息室现在基本不会有外人打扰，手脚并用地把金博洋抱在自己怀里，在他的脸颊边蹭来蹭去，还一边“博洋~博洋~”地撒娇。 

 

金博洋默默叹了口气，为自己交往这么多年居然还能轻易被羽生的撒娇打败而羞愧。 

 

“行吧，我们去挂槲寄生。” 

 

得逞的羽生快乐地站起来，把大衣递给金博洋。 

 

金博洋：？ 

 

“我还没买，”羽生结弦理所应当地说，“所以我们要先去买槲寄生。” 

 

欺诈啊！ 

 

金博洋躺在沙发上，死死拉着盖住自己脸的大衣，拒绝在这个寒冷的下午顶着风雪走上一公里的路只为了买一串槲寄生。 

 

“博洋~” 

 

羽生结弦重施旧计，几乎整个人都趴在了金博洋身上，一边朝他的耳朵里吹气，一边拉下他脸上的衣服。 

 

金博洋本来被暖融融的房间给催得离睡着就只有一步之遥了，被羽生这么一闹，半困半气地猛拉开衣服，自暴自弃地喊： 

 

“你不就是想亲我吗，没有槲寄生也能亲！” 

 

这话一出口金博洋就清醒了，他脸涨得通红，试图把自己塞到沙发缝里，结果就被羽生结弦捧着脸狠狠亲了一顿。 

 

金博洋羞得伸手推他，却被羽生抓住手腕按在了心口，柔软的珊瑚绒从他的手背上轻轻滑过，隔了薄薄一层甚至能感受到羽生的心跳的温度。 

 

羽生的这件毛衣还是有可取之处的，他晕乎乎地想。 

 

等到羽生结弦终于舍得放开他的时候，金博洋已经全无睡意了。 

 

“虽然亲了博洋，但我还是想挂槲寄生，一起去吧，嗯？” 

 

羽生有一搭没一搭地亲着他的脸，大有“敢说不就亲到你说不出话”的意味。 

 

金博洋锤了他一把，认命地被羽生拉起来，套上外衣往外走。 

 

“买槲寄生可以，但是我还要吃炸鸡。” 

 

“好。” 

 

“鸡翅和鸡腿还有鸡块都要点！” 

 

“……行。” 

 

“还要吃饺子。” 

 

“好，博洋想吃什么吃什么。” 

 

羽生紧紧牵着他的手，两人一起走进多伦多漫天的风雪之中。

 

 

END


End file.
